My Valentine's Day Escapade
by Manchester's Stubborn Pansy
Summary: Stephanie decided to offer Carlos a Valentine's Day gift. Will he accept or walk away?


My Valentine's Day Escapade

Written by: Manchester's Stubborn Pansy

My name is Stephanie Plum. I have been part time girlfriend of Carlos Manoso, AKA "Ranger", for almost five years. Ranger gives everyone the impression that we are a couple but he never puts any commitment to his actions..

Valentine's Day is 3 days away. It never fails that he always finds something to do or to be gone on Valentine's Day. He knows Valentine's Day is the day for Sweethearts.

I am tired of waiting for the commitment. So I am working on some plans of my own. Let's see if Batman will break this stalemate. It will either be the best day of my life or a day of total destruction.

Valentine's Day arrives and Carlos is at a client meeting. I go up to the 7th floor penthouse apartment and wait. I have some Valentine type decorations leading to his bedroom.

I get myself ready. I am dressed in only a 3 inch wide red ribbon. I am offering myself as his Valentine's gift.

I hear him enter the apartment. He sees the sign that reads " This way to Cupid's gift". When he enters the bedroom I am laying on his bed holding a small poster sign.

It reads: "Carlos, will you marry me and be my Valentine for life?"

Carlos stands there in shock.

I am used to his one word sentences.

"Babe".

"Carlos, today will either be the best day of our lives or total destruction for me. I love you since the second our eyes first met at Pat's Diner. You have promised me a "someday". With today being Valentine's Day. I would love to make today the start of our someday."

I stand up and approach him.

I put my arms around his neck.

"Carlos, will you marry me?"

"Babe, I thought the man was supposed to ask that question?"

"Carlos, we have had 5 years together yet you have failed to ask me that question. I love you with my whole heart. I want no other man but you. But if you can not commit to me and make it legal then I will be leaving Rangeman, Trenton and you behind. You once told me you couldn't turn me down if I said "Please." Carlos Manoso will you please accept my marriage proposal and agree to marry me?"

Carlos stood rooted to the spot.

I thought my life shattered into tiny pieces thinking I was being turned down.

Carlos took a step towards me.

He took me in his arms.

Looked into my eyes.

"Babe, you aren't dressed for a wedding."

Tears rolled down my cheeks.

Carlos wiped the tears off my cheek.

"Babe, Go get dressed and pack a bag."

"Where are we going?"

"Las Vegas! I want to marry you. I have been afraid to ask you that question because I don't feel worthy of you."

"Carlos, you are perfect for me. I don't care about your past. I know you think "your" enemies will use me to get to you. But Darling, you and your men have made me highly trained to handle threats to my person. Shouldn't I be the one to decide if you are worthy? There is not another man in this world I would rather commit to but you."

"Then get dressed but be sure to take that ribbon with us. I want the fun of unwrapping your gift to me. Yes, I will marry you if you are willing to accept this broken man as your husband?"

I turn to get dressed and Carlos pulls me to his chest.

"Babe, does your proposal come with a wedding ring?"

"I have 2 gold wedding bands so yes it does."

"Good but I have an engagement ring in my safe with your name on it. I bought it the very first day I met you."

"Why has it taken you so long to ask?"

"Fear of you saying "NO"! My world would collapse without you by my side. Just call me chicken."

"I would rather call you my husband. Let me get dressed and we will head to Las Vegas before you will change your mind."

"Babe, both of us have shied away from marriage long enough. You are my soul mate and I don't want to lose you. I do love you with all my heart. You have healed me for things I thought I would never be forgiven for. Get dressed and I will order the jet."

I go into the bathroom and get dressed. I packed a bag for one week.

Carlos told Tank he would be off line for two weeks. Tank asked what was up and Carlos just said "I am taking Babe to our "Someday"." Tank just smiled and hugged Carlos.

"Man I am proud of you."

"This is not my idea. Babe, made me a Valentine's offer I can't resist."

"Little Girl finally backed you in a corner?"

"No. She opened my eyes and my heart. I am afraid my life would fall apart without her by my side."

"Then enjoy that honeymoon, Boss!"

Carlos and I left for Las Vegas and made a quick trip to a wedding chapel.

Carlos then took me back to the jet and he had Jim file a flight plan for Carlos' private island.

We arrived at the island and this island had it's own airport!

Carlos gave me the tour of the house.

Jim went to the caretaker's cottage.

Carlos carried me over the threshold of our bedroom.

"Mrs. Manoso can you get dressed as my gift and let me unwrap the best gift I ever got?"

I stood right in front of him and put the ribbon back on.

The look of lust in my new husband's eyes made me very wet. I wanted this man more than I ever wanted anything or anyone in my whole life.

Carlos walked over to the bed. He got into bed on his knees.

"Babe, thank you."

"For what Carlos?"

"For making me realize how much I truly love you. I honestly thought you would walk away if I said "no"."

"Carlos, I was petrified you would be the one to walk away."

"Babe, you giving yourself to me is the best gift I ever had."

Carlos looked into my eyes and I reached up and pulled him down to me.

All of our joint love along with nature had taken over and we spent almost all night loving each other.

Right before we drifted off to sleep Carlos looked at me.

"Mrs. Manoso, have I told you today I love you."

"My husband, yes you have but I hope I never get tired of hearing it."

"You sleep, Babe. Remember if you wake up and I am not in bed I won't be far away. Call me and I will come running back to you. Girl, you will never get away from me for long."

"Thank you for our Someday! I love you, Carlos."

"I love you, Mrs. Manoso. I love the sound of that. I have never been so happy in all my life."

"Neither have I. Thank you for accepting my proposal."

"Babe, I am the happiest man in the world tonight."

When I woke up Carlos was watching me sleep.

"Why do you enjoy watching me sleep?"

"I enjoy seeing your beauty both outside and the beauty you have on the inside."

"Then I should tell you I hope I never get tired of looking at how handsome you are. Not to mention you are legally mine and I will be possessive."

Carlos smiled at me.

"Babe, I only have eyes for you."

"That makes two of us."

"Let's go make breakfast then I will show you around your island."

"My island?"

"Yes, I will have the deed changed so this island will be your wedding present. You can come here any time you need some peace and quiet."

"Oh, Carlos! I don't ever want to come here without you. I never want to spend time away from you only with you."

Carlos initiated sex and knowing we were married made it feel stronger than it ever had before.

For the next two weeks we explored and initiated many places. But I never knew how much deeper married love could be. But then again how many girls are lucky enough to be married to a Cuban Sex God?

On a scale of 1 to 10 he is a 12+. I wouldn't trade him for any other man. I found the world's best husband and he has made me the happiest woman in the whole world.

May our love only get stronger. SOMEDAY is a very happy place and I never want to leave.

A/N: This story was written as a request from Margaret Fowler. Hope it is what you hoped for Margaret.


End file.
